


Winning Gold

by inkspottedandbrokenhearted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND SWEET, Crossover, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Zine piece, and sappy, gold - Freeform, it's just pure self indulgent fluff, it's super soft, yoi crossover, yuri on ice crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspottedandbrokenhearted/pseuds/inkspottedandbrokenhearted
Summary: A Yuri on Ice crossover Piece I wrote for the In Another Life Klance Zine!“Lance, good luck!” Keith’s voice rang loud and clear over the voices of the audience. As his voice sounded from just off the ice, the tension dissipated from Lance’s body. He thought back to Keith assuring him that he was leaving with gold today and he knew that he had to give it his best chance. Keith deserved that much. Keith had given so much to and for Lance, the least Lance could was give everything he had in return.The music started and Lance pushed off, gliding effortlessly across the ice, arms moving in time with the music, creating a beautifully slow beginning. Lance took a steadying breath, coming out of his spread eagle into a triple toe loop. He landed it flawlessly and the crowd erupted in cheers, but he barely heard it.His mind drifted back to Keith.





	Winning Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was my piece for the In Another Life Klance Zine. Preorders are done and mailed out so we've been given the official okay to share our works! I am a HUGE YOI fan so, of course that's what I had to do!
> 
> If you like this, look me up on tumblr and you can find the other works that were in the zine along mine. Or look up the zine itself on tumblr! That's where you'll find everything else!!!
> 
> As always, thank you and love you guys!!!

The arena fell into total hush as they all waited for him to take the ice. Lance could feel his hands shaking, but he tried to ignore it. He looked up at his coach, Keith, to see that he was looking back at him with an earnest expression.

“Lance,” Keith reached a hand up and brushed it gently across Lance’s cheek before gripping the back of his neck and pulling their foreheads together. “Today I just want you to be happy with your skating. Don’t worry about the score, don’t worry about the crowd, just have fun.”

The words sounded great, but the pressure was too much to ignore. This was potentially his last chance to skate with Keith as his coach and he was determined to prove to Keith— to the entire world, really— that Keith’s year off had been worth it. He  _ was _ going to prove himself today. “I can do this.”

“I know you can,” Keith’s smile was breathtaking and it was easy for Lance to understand why the entire world was in love with him. Keith’s free hand moved to grip one of his, hauling it up and pressing it against his chest so that Lance could feel his heart beating underneath his fingers. “No matter what happens today, you  _ are _ going to leave here with gold.”

For a moment the world seemed to disappear around them as they looked into each other’s eyes. “Just promise to be here waiting for me when I’m done.”

“I promise,” Keith lifted their conjoined hands from his heart to his mouth, and kissed the back of Lance’s before releasing it.

The crowd exploded into applause as he took the ice, skating out to his starting point in the middle. He came to a stop, settling into his beginning pose and trying to breathe in a deep breath. Lance wasn't sure he had ever been more nervous in his life. Not at the press conference, not at any of the competitions leading up to this, not even during his Short Program yesterday. But suddenly, standing under the lights with a smattering of cheers from the crowd around him, he was petrified. He could faintly register his name being called by people in the stands, wishing him luck and encouraging him but it didn't help.

“Lance, good luck!” Keith’s voice rang loud and clear over the voices of the audience. As his voice sounded from just off the ice, the tension dissipated from Lance’s body. He thought back to Keith assuring him that he  _ was _ leaving with gold today and he knew that he had to give it his best chance. Keith deserved that much. Keith had given so much to and for Lance, the least Lance could was give everything he had in return.

The music started and Lance pushed off, gliding effortlessly across the ice, arms moving in time with the music, creating a beautifully slow beginning. Lance took a steadying breath, coming out of his spread eagle into a triple toe loop. He landed it flawlessly and the crowd erupted in cheers, but he barely heard it. 

His mind drifted back to Keith. 

Since the moment Keith had showed up in his life, just waltzing on in to his family home, he had turned Lance’s life upside down. He had showed Lance a side of himself that he didn’t know existed. He had given him confidence and had become someone he could talk to. It wasn’t that he couldn’t talk to his family and friends, but they never spoke the language of skating— the language of his heart. Keith spoke that language fluently. Talking to Keith and spending time with him was the first time in months that Lance had felt truly understood. 

For most of his life, Lance had put Keith on a pedestal, thinking of him as some superior being, making Keith his idol. Now, he saw Keith for what he really was— a kind hearted, very passionate, albeit endearingly lame, person. He wasn’t the cool and aloof heartthrob that the world saw. He was the guy who had his dog made into a kleenex box and clung to Lance tightly in his sleep. He wasn’t Keith Kogane, five time world champion. Instead, he was just Keith and Lance liked him better that way.

His next jump was a quad, despite Keith insisting that it should only be a triple. If he was going to get gold, he had to push himself to his limit and then surpass it. He had declared the theme of his programs ‘Love’ and he had meant it. It was a love letter to everyone who had supported him throughout his career, but more than that it was a declaration of love for Keith. The rest of the world might not see it, but he was sure Keith would be able to understand. He took off…

...and landed a perfect quad. 

Lance could make out the announcer yelling into the mic, exclaiming that his quad was one of the most difficult quads to master. Still, that didn’t compare to the euphoric feeling that was filling within him. Somewhere, on the side of the ice, Keith was watching. Lance could just picture his face, mouth partly open in a mixture of exasperation and admiration. The quad Lance had just nailed was the  only one he had never— not  _ once _ — landed successfully in practice. It  was _ the _ move Keith was known for. 

Lance could swear he heard Keith yell his name, but he couldn’t focus much on it. He had to fight through the second half of his program because it was even harder than the first. His feet moved under him gracefully, carrying him through the step sequence that he was known for. He focused on his breathing, trying to hold on until the end. As he entered the last series of jumps, the faces of everyone close to him crossed his mind— his parents, his best friend in college, Keith. Without them, he wouldn’t be where he was. As Lance took off into his last jump, he focused on that last face, vowing to do him proud. As soon as his feet landed cleanly on the ice, he was flooded with relief. A perfect program.

Lance’s chest was heaving as he stuck his final pose one hand pointing directly at Keith. Even from the opposite end of the ice, Lance could see the tears that were in Keith’s eyes as he covered the smile on his lips with his hand. Without even thinking, Lance took off across the ice, practically tackling Keith to the ground as soon as he reached him. Keith threw his arms open wide, stumbling as Lance came in contact with his chest, laughing the entire time.

Wrapped up in each other, Keith squeezed Lance tight, “I’m so proud of you.” He murmured, his voice warm and thick with emotion. “I’m  _ so _ proud of you, Lance. You did so good.”

Tears were immediately in Lance’s eyes as he pulled away. That was it— the last time he would likely be on the ice with Keith as his coach. Potentially the last time he would be on the ice at all. The thought settled in and his stomach bottomed out as Keith led him over to the Kiss and Cry. Lance took a seat nervously on the edge of the bench, his leg bouncing anxiously in front of him. Keith was seated next to him, one hand holding his and the other wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Waiting for his scores at the Kiss and Cry had to be the hardest thing Lance had ever done. Every second that ticked by felt like three years. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Finally, after an agonizingly long time, the voice announced over the speakers that his scores were up.

Lance didn’t look immediately. He was too afraid to look. This was it, there was no going back. But when Keith suddenly jolted him, crying out his name, he couldn’t help but open his eyes and look. And there, on the board before him, his score was written. Lance stared blankly at it, before turning a shocked gaze to Keith.

“Lance McClain got a free program score of… 227.6! That’s a new world record! Combined with his short program, his final score is a whopping 322.8! That’s the highest I have  _ ever  _ seen!” The announcer yelled, his voice booming over the crowd.

The arena was filled with uproarious applause following those words and Lance could hear his name being chanted. He looked around the arena briefly to see that people were  _ still _ throwing things onto the ice for him, even though he was no longer there. They were waving flags and homemade banners, showing off their shirts with his face on them. It was overwhelming to say the least. He looked back at Keith only to see tears filling his eyes again.

That sight was enough to make Lance crack and the tears were almost immediately falling down his own cheeks as he clung to Keith in disbelief. This was exactly why they called it the Kiss and Cry.

“A new world record,” Keith was murmuring into his ear, a hand smoothing down his hair. “You put me to shame.”

Lance was shaking his head, a laugh catching in his throat as he continued to cry. “I could never—”

Suddenly one of the officials was there ushering Lance back onto the ice. He moved quickly, surprised to see that a podium was already set up in the middle. As soon as he hit the ice, he paused and glanced back at Keith.

Keith, seeming to sense his thoughts gave him an encouraging smile. “Go, you earned it.”

With a deep breath, Lance skated out in the middle of the ice and took his spot atop the podium. He listened as the announcer read out their scores and presented the bronze and silver medals before presenting him with the gold. The medal was placed over his head and hung proudly around his neck. It was a feeling he wanted to get used to, he thought.

Suddenly a commotion caught his attention. He heard the crowd gasp collectively and followed everyone’s gazed to where Keith was, running across the ice in his full suit. It was easy to tell that he was at home on the ice because he moved across it gracefully, even in dress shoes. He came to a stop in front of the podiums and all eyes were on him, the room so quiet Lance could hear his breathing.

After a long, silent moment, Lance ventured. “Keith?”

A broad smile spread across his face. “They were giving you gold,” He said, gesturing to the medal now hanging around Lance’s neck. “I wanted to give you gold, too.”

It felt like the room was collectively holding its breath as Keith, in front of the entire audience, dropped to one knee on the ice, producing a small black box from his pocket. Another gasp rolled through the room, but Lance couldn’t focus on anything other than Keith. Slowly, with a grin that was notoriously Keith, he opened the box to reveal a beautifully elegant gold band. Lance felt his breath whoosh out of his chest.

“Lance,” Keith said, his eyes focused on Lance and only Lance, “I have met a lot of people in my life— more than some people will ever meet. I have spent the majority of my life traveling and in the public eye. It is easy for someone to think that I have everything, but that’s not true. Until you, I had nothing. Nothing of value anyways. And then I met you and you showed me what it was like to have a purpose. You gave me something to live for again, you renewed my love— not just for skating, but for life itself. I would never touch ice again if that’s what I had to do to get you to say yes. I would give up anything and everything for you because you are, undoubtedly, the only real thing of value in my life. I love you so,  _ so _ much. So I ask you, in front of the entire world, will you marry me?”

Lance didn’t even hesitate for a second. “Yes!”

Keith stood up immediately, beaming. He slipped the ring on Lance’s finger before pulling him down into a kiss. The crowd went wild as Lance stepped off the podium to stand even with his coach, his— his  _ fiance _ . Camera lights flashed from all around the ice, catching the moment that they leaned in for a second kiss. The lights kept flashing.

“I know you wanted to kiss gold,” Lance said, his voice choked with emotion. He lifted his medal over his head, holding it in his left hand and offering it to Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith said, taking his hand. “I did,” and with that he flipped Lance’s hand over and brought the gold engagement ring around his finger up to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss to it.


End file.
